Two will come, one will perish
by IlikepieB3
Summary: Youthheart, a queen from thunderclan, gives birth to a small bright colored kit. She passes out and wakes up in a strange opening. Her mate Brokenhollow, is there who is sadly deceased. He becomes a wolf and chases her into another cat. The cat reveals no name but gives the prophecy. "Two will come, one will perish."
1. The prophecy

Youthheart awoke to a terrible whisper in the wind. The queen locked eyes with her mate, Brokenhollow.

"Brokenhollow! How are you alive?! Where are we?" She meowed frantically.

He padded towards her, instead of her mate he turned into a wolf. Youthheart yowled and ran, fearful for her soon to be born kits.

She ran into a transparent cat, as she turned the wolf had disappeared.

"Two shall come, one will perish" Said the cat.

"What...?" She said.

"Two kits will be born, both diffrent mothers but at the same time."

She was confused, was one her kit?

"Fire and smoke will rise, and together will save the clans," The cat faded, before Youthheart could call out she awoke.

A flame colored kit suckled at her belly, the med cat and a queen named Daisyseed stood beside her.

"You passed out when you kitted this little beauty!" Said the med cat.

Youthheart looked at the flame colored kitkit, instantly she decided the name.

"Firekit, because of her bright red fur."


	2. Smokekit

Smokekit hated how his mother, Icestorm, treated him differently from his litter mates. When he tried to play with them she would hiss and spit till he backed away.

_Just you wait! Someday I'll show you im no different!_His only friend had been Firekit, she was a kind and sensitive shecat. Her mother was kinder to him.

"Psst! Smokekit!" Meowed Youthheart.

He lifted his head, staring at her sleepily.

"You seem alone, wanna come sleep with Firekit and I?" She insisted.

He smiled and padded over to her. Icestorm had refused to let him near her so he always slept alone. Firekit moved over so he could lay down next to her and her mother.

He huddled up to her warm embrace. He closed his eyes as they all purred.

"Goodnight my dears," Said Youthheart before falling asleep.

Smokekit fell asleep, as all the purrs disappeared into quiet snores...


	3. Running away

Smokekit sat up, everybody was asleep other than Firekit, Jaggedkit, and Mistypaw.

"You all ready?" The older apprentice meowed.

All the kits nodded in grief. Youthheart had died due to starvation, leaving Firekit and Smokekit alone.

Jaggedkit is simply a naive kit that would mever make it alone, so we're bringing him for the heck of it... Also if we're out of food.

Mistypaw led them out of the camp through a tunnel they dug in the dirtplace. Jaggedkit and Smokekit stayed side by side while Firekit spoke with Mistypaw.

"You think we'll ever come back?" Meowed Jaggedkit.

"I doubt it, I mean maybe but when we prove we aren't small and useless!" Meowed Smokekit determinedly.

"Alright, we'll stop here until sunhigh," Meowed Mistypaw.

A hollowed out tree stood i front of them. The cats curled into a ball to preserve heat.

Smokekit fell asleep quickly, the sounds of crickets chirped around them.

(Mixing two chapters)

Firekit awoke in a foggy forest with Smokekit.

"Did they take us somewhere else?" Said Smokekit.

Firekit stared at him, "I don't know."

A transparent cat padded infront of them. It was a tom with gray and brown fur.

"Greetings Firekit and kin," Meowed the cat.

Smokekit instantly turned away from the cat. Ignoring him.

"Hi there mister!" Said Firekit.

The tom stared at the small flame colored kit in dismay.

"You are the two..." He said.

"What?" Firekit mewed.

"Stay close and protect eachother at all costs," He said.

(SPOOFY MOMENT, BORING PEEPS TURN AWAY!)

Firekit looked at Smokekit who suddently stood next to her with a charming grin. He twined his tail with hers.

"I get what your saying Mudcloud," He said.

Mudcloud gave a annoyed sigh.

"I'll talk to your soon," Said Mudcloud.

He leaned closer to Firekit.

"If you change the destiny of you two, Run."


	4. The bet

Smokekit awoke after the terrible dream. Firekit was talking with Mistypaw and Jaggedkit. Jaggedkit was smiling in an awkward fashion that made Smokekit suspicious.

He padded over to them while they were talking about prey.

"We all up and ready?" Meowed Mistypaw.

"Yep!" They said in a chorus.

They set off towards North, after about two days they came across a badger den.

Mistypaw gave it a sniff then went inside.

"It's perfect!" She called out. "There's enough room for when we're all warrior sized!"

They ran in, and let's say she wasn't exaggerating.

"Maybe there was a Badgerclan!" Exclaimed Jaggedkit.

"We'll begin organizing, you all are no longer kits and im now Mistystream," She said happily.

"I'll mentor you all amd eventually we'll start making our own clan!"

They all mewed happily.

She showed them some new hunting moves, and they all went out and began to hunt and mark territory.

Jaggedpaw came up next to Smokepaw.

"I'll make you a bet, whoever gets a mate first is the better warrior," He said with a snicker.

"Your on Mr. Fancy whiskers!" Purred Smokepaw.

_And I'm going to win!_


	5. Jaggedpaw goes CRACK!

Firepaw began to groom her ruffled fur. Her and Jaggedpaw had been practicing their fighting skills and now were going to be put to the test by Mistystar.

"If you make up a move that is so exotic, you will receive your names!" Her exact words were.

Smokepaw and Jaggedpaw were showing eachother theor move and so far, Smokepaw was doing best.

Her move was a bite to the leg and when they tried to remove her she would twist and dive under their belly, guve a good rake then come out frok behind and jump on her opponent. Raking their back, but if needed a bite to the neck.

Smokepaw was on Jaggedpaws back pushing his muzzle to the ground as he acted to nip his ears. Jaggedpaws was a sinple nick to the tail then diving under their opponent and quickly nipping the legs.

Once they finished Jaggedpaw sat next to Firepaw, and was alittle to close. He leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"If it were up to me, I would send Smokepaw back and name you Firewhisker," He meowed.

"Thats alittle rude don't you think???" She meowed.

Jaggedpaw leaned in closer amd touch her nose with his.

"Not when your my mate, then he'd be to sad to stay," He said.

She shoved hin away, furious and alittle scared.

"What the hell! We aren't even warriors, let alone in love!" Her yelling attracted Smokepaw, who looked confused.

"Um..." Meowed Smokepaw.

Jaggedpaw glared at him amd left.

"Ge wanted to get rid of you!" She spat, "Don't you hate how he said that?!"

Smokepaw instantly looked angry and upset.

"I'll be back," He meowed.

Smokepaw left Firepaw alone to deal with her troubles. With a sickening crack that rang through the forest Firepaw didn't pay attention to the situation.

She sprinted to where Smokepaw had gone. And her stomach hadn't been ready for what she saw.

Jaggedpaw was covered in teeth mark, missing fur, and his stomach entirely ripped open to the point where you saw the BONE of the ripcage.

Firepaw leaned over and barfed on the ground. Something had done this, and it wasn't going to be a fair fight.

(I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE. IT WASNT SMOKEPAW)


End file.
